


its crazy to believe in silly things

by thedevil_andgod



Series: no one knows what the future holds [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, M/M, Tension, angsty, first fic for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a moment, just a split second, when Aaron believed that Rob genuinely cared for him. </p><p>It didn't last long and soon, the thought faded away into nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	its crazy to believe in silly things

There was a moment, just a split second, when Aaron believed that Rob genuinely cared for him. 

It didn't last long and soon, the thought faded away into nothing. 

Aaron was walking through the village, hands rooted deep inside the pockets of his dark blue work overalls. His mind was wandering, and every so often the image of a blonde haired, blue eyed idiot would roll into his head, flickering for a few moments before slipping away again, and Aaron cursed himself for thinking about that dickhead. 

A hand on his shoulder made him turn, eyebrows knitting together into a frown - and there he was, the annoying, conceited, gorgeous Robert Sugden.  
His blue eyes were dark, stormy, a twist of concern shot through the middle. He opened those soft, pale lips and began to speak. 

'Look, I know you don't want to talk to me, right- '  
'You reckon?' Aaron cut him off swiftly, continuing to move forward and away from the magnetic pulling drawing him back to the other man.  
'You need to get away as well. Just- '  
'I'll think about it,' the smaller man mumbled, keeping his eyes focused on the ground in front of him. 

Robert gripped his shoulder, turning him around - the urgency in his tone was clear as crystal.  
'Look, I'm not mucking about Aaron!'  
Aaron stared down at where the older man's hand was lingering against his chest.  
With reluctance, Robert pulled it away and gestured fiercely with it. 

'Look, take yourself away!' He ordered firmly, eyes locking onto Aaron's and - there. There it was, the worry, the look of concern in his eyes tied in with the tight line his lips were set in. Robert looked upset, he looked stressed - like he was scared Aaron would allow himself to fall straight back into jail. 

Aaron swallowed hard and tried to find something to say.

But then Robert was gone, walking away, back to where he had appeared from. Aaron watched his retreating back, noting the tense posture the blonde's shoulders held. 

He shook his head.  
Nah, he was being stupid. He was just a dirty little grease monkey, a fumble in the dark, a bit of fun for Robert.  
He pushed the thoughts out of his mind, and the feelings too. 

A few miles away, alone in the house, an exasperated Robert near pulled every golden lock of hair from his head as he scolded himself for being so obvious about his feelings for Aaron, leaving him worried, annoyed - and just a little bit hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing. Just started watching Emmerdale again, for these two - and the Belle storyline, i relate a lot to it tbh - and ugh just the chemistry between Aaron and Rob is amazing. 
> 
> * I do not own these characters, they are the creation of Emmerdale's writers, I do not own the scene I just put my own interpretation into it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, and comments/kudos are much appreciated!  
> Also prompts for this pairing!


End file.
